Moonlit Rain, Vongola Moon Guardian
by Ryzell
Summary: Shounen Ai. YamamotoXOC read at your own risk. What if there was a moon guardian from the start? Not something rare or hidden. Like it was here from the start?
1. -1- Enter Hikaru

Lush and green grass rustled softly within the gentle breeze flowing across the moonlit meadow. A boy, who is looking exhausted for some reason, was sitting on the center of this meadow, covered with great pines, and their dark green spikes, that looks dark blue under the darkness of the night. The boy was looking directly into the proud full moon, with his deep and shiny gray eyes that are like a piece of moon themselves. And a dark blue hair like the deepest part of night.

He got up and with his hand he cleared a little place of his back and started walking to a track that leads into the forest and disappears into the darkness. A couple of steps later, he heard a young voice. Saying simply, "I'm here." He turned around to see a baby, with a pearl-white cloak covering his body. The boy smiled. "That saves me from trouble to walk all the way to your place." He said, and sat in front of the baby. "You probably want the ring." The baby said, without changing any emotion in his face. The same determined silver eyes and the soft white hair. "Y-Yes…" The boy muttered in indecisiveness. "I'm not sure still… but… I have to." He said looking down. The baby took out the cloak, revealing his clothes. A white shirt that looks like brand new, and a silver stripped vest, with a dark blue pacifier on his neck and a pair of black trousers and a belt that has three to four small bags on it. "Then I'll make your confidence come back with a one last training, no, a spar." The boy's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked. The baby started walking in to the forest, while gesturing the same direction. "I will not give you time, the moment you step in the forest. We will start." The baby said, and with a very swift moment. He disappeared. The boy sighed. And with cautious, blazing gray eyes like the stars, he looked at the forest.

The moment he left the meadows, and was covered with trees. A loud "snap" sound was heard. Without a moment of delay, he jumped backwards and saw that the place he was standing on was covered with knives. He gulped. The sight was enough for him to understand that the arcobaleno was true when he said this was a real spar. He climbed the nearest tree, tied up the strings with needles on their edges, and set the trigger plate on a part of the forest. This was his specialty after all, traps. He then went to the other trees around. And set the same trap. Needles ready to be shot.

The arcobaleno was running, setting traps also. After he set up more traps, he decided that it was enough and took out his weapon, in case his student wants to enter into direct combat. With his skewers in each hand, he ran along the forest. "Knack" sound echoed as a few birds flew out of the forest. The razor sharp needles flew in very high speed from the trees. "Too predictable" The baby yelled, sliding on his white cloak along the forest, making it dirty. Even though the trap was predictable, the small needles blending into the darkness of the night, it was well crafted. The baby smiled. But not for long, as a black net rose from the ground and covered the arcobaleno. His eyes widened. Before he could cut his way out, the boy jumped down from the nearby tree. "Got you," he said smiling. The baby smiled. "You really matured, Hikaru," he said. "Thank you," Hikaru said in a playful voice. "You didn't win, however," the baby said. Hikaru's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" he asked. From another tree, skewers flew. But they were not to Hikaru; instead, they flew behind him and suddenly stopped in the air, like they hit something. Hikaru got up while the baby was still smiling in the net. Around the skewers, cracks got bigger and bigger, and a invisible wall, no a wall or mirror crumbled into ground. Hikaru turned to the baby in the net. But instead of the baby, there was a piece of wood. "The mirrors around the forest created a false image of mine in the wood, which your net captured," Hikaru heard a voice. From the same tree skewers came, baby jumped out, breaking the huge mirror that was hidden in the leaves with him. "But still, you pass," arcobaleno said with a smile, taking out a ring, half of a ring and throwing it to Hikaru. "Now go to the airport. I got your ticket already. You'll get it in the car that is waiting for you outside the forest."

"What about you?" Hikaru asked. "And where will I stay for the night?" The baby yawned. "I'll just go home and sleep. Oh, and you will arrive there very early. So sleep in the plane. You'll have to figure out the rest yourself." The baby said. Hikaru smiled, putting the ring in a chain, and then on his neck, "Harsh as always." Arcobaleno turned back. "Good luck, Hikaru. They'll need you. So train well." He said, clearly as his parting words. "Don't worry, Madoka-sensei." He said. "I'll do my duty as a Moon Guardian, best as I can."

* * *

Hai everyone!

I hope you liked it. I plan to make this big, so please stay with me until the end.

I do not own KHR. Only my OC. And the new arcobaleno. ^^


	2. -1,5- Trip To Namimori

Hikaru stepped out of the forest, to find a highway that is standing between two dark forests, only lighted by the highlights of the white, long car on the road. An old man smiled to Hikaru and opened the door, gesturing him to enter the car. Hikaru never met this man before. But it was clear that he was a driver working under Madoka. He was wearing a dark blue hat that is almost black, with gold stripes and a suit.

Inside of the car was nice, very nice to be accurate. The seats were comfy, and there was a mini refrigerator, that had countless of soda, fruit juices, and ice teas in it. Hikaru smiled at the sigh as the driver started the car. He was going to Japan to meet with the Vongola Decimo, whose father Iemitsu sent him the Vongola moon ring, making him the Guardian of moon.

There was a bag with all of his stuff inside. "It'll be a drag to carry this around, trying to find a place for night." He thought. Closing the black window between him and driver, he wore more clean and comfortable clothes. He wore a white t-shirt, and a dark blue jacket with red flame designs underneath and a pair of black jeans. He then drank some soda, and left his body on the comfy couches.

After the car trip, it was time for the plane. He had to wait for the place for one hour, and the plane was to get off at eleven pm. To spend time at the airport, he listened to music from his mobile phone with earphones, and ate a strawberry cake with a strawberry milkshake. He then wanted to buy a magazine to read on the trip, or a book, only to remember that if he doesn't sleep in the plane, he would be sleepy and would have less time to meet Decimo, and find a place to stay.

The trip with plane felt like nothing, as he slept until the last half hour of the trip. The newly born sunlight, drifting between clouds and lifting his eyelids softly to wake him up was a wonderful experience. He went to the restroom and washed his face, just to wake up a bit more. He surely wanted to meet Decimo and his family members and the excitement was big. He took another look at the ring on his finger and raised his confidence.

After the plane was landed, he now had to go to Namimori. And enchant the story made and follow his story.

* * *

Sorry for the short part, this was not a real chapter, as the next one was going to start from the Namimori, but I wanted to add a small chapter right after the first one. :)

I do not own KHR. Just my OC. ^^,

Please review. ^^


End file.
